Vint i cinc moments
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: 25 shots sobre l'Ulrich i la Yumi. I.- Pastisseria: arriben les vacances i els nois tenen una cosa important per celebrar.


_Code: Lyoko __i tots els seus personatges son propietat de MoonScoop y France3._

_**Not**__**es previes:**__ vint-i-cinc oneshots sobre l'Ulrich i la Yumi. Aquí la llista de paraules: 01.- Pastisseria; 02.- Bany; 03.- Refredat; 04.- Secret; 05.- Arbre; 06.- Taronja; 07.- Bomba; 08.- Carícia; 09.- Arriscar; 10.- Passat; 11.- Nas; 12.- Aigua; 13.- Excusa; 14.- Amic; 15.- Sol; 16.- Salat; 17.- Enrabiada; 18.- Poma; 19.- Claus; 20.- Llar; 21.- Pluja; 22.- Diari; 23.- Elf; 24.- Té; 25.- Camisa. (Si algú vol fer aquest desafiament pot fer-ho, m'agradarà llegir les versions que apareguin, no cal fer-ho en ordre i por ser sobre qualsevol parella.)_

**I.- Pastisseria**

Les vacances de vegades portaven coses bones amb elles. L'Ulrich Stern acabava de fer els setze anys i ho havia aprovat tot amb nota, per això, aquell any els seus pares lo havien permès quedar-se a la ciutat amb els seus amics. La seva mare li havia dit que ho havien pensat entre tots dos, però ell sabia que el seu pare mai participaria en una cosa així.

Preferia no pensar-hi, per que allò sempre el cabrejava.

Va trucar per telèfon a l'Odd, però no va obtenir resposta. Va provar amb en Jérémie amb el mateix resultat. L'Aelita tampoc va contestar-li. I la Yumi ni tan sols hi era al país.

—Fantàstic —va grunyir amb desgana.

El mòbil va vibrar a la butxaca de la seva jaqueta, el va treure pensant que l'Odd, en Jérémie o l'Aelita li estarien tornat la trucada. Era un missatge de text. El nom va arrencar-li un somrís.

_Cóm ho estàs passant? Segur que esteu organitzant una festa rere un altre. M'encantaria poder estar amb vosaltres. Os trobo a faltar, et trobo a faltar. Yumi._

Va teclejar la resposta a tota velocitat.

_No t'ho pensis. Ni tan sols sé on son la resta. Ja ho veus, em quedo a la ciutat i tots desapareixeu. Si estiguessis aquí et convidaria a prendre alguna cosa, mala sort. Et trobo a faltar. Ulrich._

Va pensar que potser havia contestat massa ràpid. L'Odd sempre li deia que hauria d'esperar, si més no, cinc minuts abans de contestar als missatges de la Yumi "per fer-la pensar", sempre li deia el mateix, i ell sempre pensava que hi faria el proper cop. Però les ganes i l'emoció el guanyaven passés el que passés.

Pel que semblava la Yumi si que es prenia cinc minuts "per fer-li pensar". Un nou missatge de text va entrar, va obrir-lo ràpidament.

_Ja ho veig. M'invitaries per que no trobes a ningú, no? Jajaja, m'ho cobraré, Ulrich. Què penses fer?_

Va alçar la mirada al cel. Era una bona pregunta.

_Ei! No és això! Segurament acabaré anant-me al Kadic o al bosc. No en tinc ni idea. Em proposes alguna cosa millor?_

L'Ulrich va esperar pacient la resposta.

_El bosc està bé, segur que això t'ajuda a relaxar-te. Qui sap. Potser la resta son a L'Hermitage. Bona sort. Me'n vaig a dormi. Bona nit._

Va sospirar. Si no tenia suficient amb fer voltes tot sol com un idiota, la diferencia horària li fotia una mica més.

_Bona nit, Yumi. Que descansis._

Què podia fer? Tot just eren les cinc de la tarda, no li venia de gust tancar-se a la sala d'esbarjo a veure qualsevol porqueria que sortís per la tele. Allò del bosc i _L'Hermitage _no sonava tant malament. Va encongir les espatlles, per provar no hi perdia res.

L'Odd, en Jérémie y l'Aelita eren a una pastisseria del centre, decorant el sostre i les taules amb cintes de colors, de la zona de cafeteria. La campaneta de l'entrada va tentinejar i la Yumi va entrar.

—No sospita res. —Va somriure agafant algunes cintes—. Crec que s'aproparà a _L'Hermitage_.

—Genial —va dir en Jérémie.

—Quan et vegi aquí li donarà un atac de cor. —L'Odd va riure imaginant la cara que faria el seu amic.

L'Aelita va tirar de l'orella del seu "cosí".

—Ves a preguntar a en Pierre si té llest el pastís.

En Pierre era un homenàs rodonet, amb un poblat bigoti negre i les galtes rosades. Semblava tret del dibuix d'un envàs de menjar preparat, tot un estereotip. L'Odd va protestar movent-se capa la part davantera del local.

La Yumi va obrir un tub de cartró i d'ell va treure una gran pancarta, en Jérémie i l'Aelita va fer una exclamació.

—T'ha quedat genial!

—Ho penses de debò? —va dir acomodant-la damunt de la taula més llarga—. Creia que no l'acabaria a temps.

—Nosaltres sabíem que ho aconseguiries. —En Jérémie va acostar-s'hi per mirar-la detingudament— has fet l'escut i tot, estic impressionat.

—Les coses es fan bé o no es fan —va replicar somrient la Yumi.

L'Ulrich donava puntades amb desànim les pedres que trobava al seu pas. Era frustrant. Hauria d'estar content, de fet hauria d'estar fent bots d'alegria per alliberar-se de la mirada acusadora del seu pare. No obstant es sentia bastant deprimit.

La persona amb qui més li venia de gust passar les vacances estava lluny. I els seus amic desapareguts.

El ocells refilaven animats entre el fullatge dels arbres, i allò el cabrejava. Fins i tot el sol semblava estar radiant de felicitat, com si tot se'n fotés d'ell.

No podia continuar així. Tenir a la Yumi a prop no era fàcil. Els seus sentiment en vers ella feien que es bloquegés, necessitava de tota la seva força de voluntat per ser el seu "amic", i allò no era senzill. El principal problema era que quan mirava de verbalitzar els seus sentiments no n'era capaç, li dominaven les emocions, com si estigués begut, si gairebé no podia ni respirar!

Va pensar en tots aquells gestos còmplices que compartien, i, que li donaven una idea aproximada del que sentia per ell. Era l'únic al que li feia petons a la galta, l'única a qui abraçava. No necessitaven les paraules per comunicar-se. Confiava en ell en tots el sentits, li explicava els seus secrets, a Lyoko li havia confiat la seva pròpia vida... Per més imbècil que es poses ella sempre el perdonava.

A més ho havia llegit al seu diari.

Però allò no era suficient per donar-li el valor suficient.

El telèfon mòbil va vibrar a la seva butxaca i ell el va treure, pensant en la Yumi, va arrufar les celles en veure el nom de l'Odd fent pampallugues. Va obrir el missatge de text.

_Ei, Ulrich! No m'he adonat de la teva trucada. On ets? Vine al centre, en Jérémie, l'Aelita i jo som a la pastisseria d'en Pierre, diu que ens prepararà una cosa per llepar-nos-hi els dits. Odd._

Va meditar-ho uns segons. El bosc o la pastisseria. Era una elecció fàcil.

_Estava passant-m'ho de conya xutant pedres al bosc. Potser trigaré una estona, __soc gairebé a L'Hermitage. Ja vinc. Ulrich._

Va córrer, encara que no tenia cap necessitat de fer-ho. Per que si continuava allà pensant en la Yumi acabaria fent alguna ximpleria. Volia arribar com més aviat millor, estar amb els seus amics, beure refrescs, menjar dolços i riure fins que li vingués mal de panxa.

Del bosc va passar al Kadic, del Kadic a la ciutat.

Va trobar-se, esbufegant, davant la porta de la pastisseria, des de l'altra banda del vidre el rodonet Pierre va somriure-li. Des de allà podia veure's l'arcada que donava accés a la cafeteria, una tela vermella feia la funció de porta. Va arrufar les celles allò no havia de ser allà.

Va encongir les espatlles i va obrir la porta de vidre, la campaneta de l'entrada va tentinejar.

—Bona tarda, noi —va dir en Pierre en un to de veu més alt de l'habitual—. Els teus amics t'esperen allà dins.

—Bona tarda, gràcies.

Va descórrer la improvisada cortina i va estar a punt de caure. La sala estava a les fosques. Va buscar l'interruptor a les palpentes, que sabia que havia de ser a la seva dreta, i quan va trobar-lo el va accionar.

—Sorpresa! —van cridar varies veus.

Els seus ulls van trigar un parell de segons en acostumar-se a la llum del florescents, llavors va veure als seus amics. En Jérémie, l'Aelita, l'Odd y la Yumi... La Yumi també hi era. Va llegir l'enorme pancarta que penjava entre milers de cintes de colors.

_FELICI__TATS PEL FIXATGE AMB EL PSG!_

Va sentir-se atordit uns instants. Va reconèixer la delicada cal·ligrafia de la Yumi a la pancarta, allò va fer que es commogués més. Va avançar i els va donar una abraçada col·lectiva als seus amics.

—M'heu enganyat com a un marrec.

—Ui, pobrissó —L'Odd va treure el seu millor to sarcàstic arrencant els riures de tots.

En Pierre se'ls va apropar amb una ampolla de refresc de cola, com si fos xampany, i uns elegants gots de vidre en una safata.

—Enhorabona, noi —va dir alegre—. Encara que suposo que això significa que a partir d'ara no et veure'm gaire per aquí.

—Bé jo...

—Espero que et recordis de mi quan siguis ric i famós.

L'Ulrich va riure. No havia pensat en tot el que es perdria per jugar a la lliga professional, s'acabarien les reunions a la cafeteria amb els amics, les tardes a _L'Hermitage_, els entrenaments amb la Yumi. La Yumi. No podria veure-la tant com voldria. Ella li va somriure, se li va apropar i li va fer un petó a la galta.

—Estic molt contenta per tu.

—Gràcies.

Varen riure, menjar, beure, ballar i s'ho van passar en gran. En Pierre els hi havia cedit la sala per a tota la tarda i ells la van aprofitar al màxim.

En Jérémie i l'Aelita van ser els primers en marxar-se al Kadic, poc desprès ho va fer l'Odd que tenia una cita amb la Sophie. van quedar-se tots dos sols compartint un tros de pastís de cireres.

—Em sap greu haver-te enredat —va dir somrient.

—Tant li fa que ho sentis. No et penso perdonar —va contestar-li amb un somrís encantador.

—Què cruel!

—Et perdonaré si deixes que t'acompanyi a casa.

—Tracte fet.

Van agafar les seves jaquetes i van sortir al carrer, les faroles començaven a encendre's, i ells van caminar i parlar, van fer plans per a aquelles vacances. Per que ambdós es quedarien a la ciutat aquell any, tenien el futur davant seu i ganes de viure'l.

L'Ulrich va bufar. De vegades tenia la sensació de que la casa de la Yumi estava massa a prop, sempre que estava a punt de dir alguna cosa important arribaven a la seva porta.

—Vols passar i prendre alguna cosa? —li va preguntar amb un somrís.

—He de tornar abans que en Jim faci la ronda. —Va mirar el seu rellotge—. L'Odd no podrà cobrir-me molta estona.

—Llàstima.

Estava decebuda, esperava poder seguir amb ell, si més no, una estoneta més.

—Estar sola a casa és molt avorrit.

—T'invitaria a l'acadèmia, però no crec que a en Jim li agradés.

La Yumi va riure i l'Ulrich va somriure.

Va arribar un d'aquells moments còmplices, que li agradaven i espantaven per igual, va mirar-se als ulls en silenci fins que la Yumi va avançar i li va fer un petó a la galta. Com sempre allò el va fer ruboritzar, com sempre la Yumi li somrigué.

—Bona nit.

—Bona nit.

Ella va pujar els esglaons que separaven el pati de casa seva de l'entrada, i va acomiadar-se d'ell amb la mà.

—Potser demà et diré que t'estimo —va xiuxiuejar veient-la entrar a casa.

**Fi**

_**Not**__**es de l'autora:**_

_Hola! __Per fi em poso a escriure la versió en català dels vint-i-cinc moments. No els faré en ordre, segons la llista, els pujaré segons els escrigui. Seran vint-i-cinc oneshots independents, l'únic que tindran en comú es que en tots, l'Ulrich i a la Yumi, seran els protagonistes.  
Espero que os agradi aquest shot i també els pròxims. Una abraçada._

_**Aclar**__**iments:**_

_-__Al Japó està molt mal vist el contacte físic en públic, de fet es considera de molt mala educació, això inclou els petons i les abraçades. Si us hi heu fixat a l'únic a que besa i abraça la Yumi és a l'Ulrich, a excepció del capítol 6x2 (32) "Saint Valentin" en el que li fa un petó a en William.  
-PSG son les sigles de Paris Saint-Germain, per a tots els que no sàpiguen de futbol francès, és l'equip de futbol de Paris, juga a la Ligue1, l'equivalent de la primera divisió, i té un bon palmarès.  
-Sobre això del diari al capítol 12x4 (77) "Torpilles virtuelles", en Hiroki perd el diari de la Yumi i l'Ulrich se'l troba, al final de l'episodi es veu que l'Ulrich l'ha deixat a sobre del llit d'ella, i s'allunya xiulant i somrient no se sap si per que s'han reconciliat amb en Hiroki, o per que ha fet cas a l'Odd i ha llegit el diari. Jo sempre he pensat que el va llegir.  
_


End file.
